<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mirando el sol by Caamimilaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932461">Mirando el sol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caamimilaa/pseuds/Caamimilaa'>Caamimilaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Declaración, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caamimilaa/pseuds/Caamimilaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una de las costumbres de todo armador, es siempre tener en la mira a sus rematadores, observarlos, y analizar en qué estado se encuentran en el momento, para asegurar la siguiente jugada.<br/>Sin embargo, cuando uno de ellos capta toda tu atención, intuyes que hay algo más.<br/>No dejas de mirarlo, y brilla, justo como el sol.<br/></p>
<p>Tobio Kageyama no puede quitar sus ojos, de Shōyō Hinata.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mirando el sol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>De wattpad me vine para acá. No es muy largo, pero está hecho con amor &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Una de las costumbres de todo armador, es siempre tener en la mira a sus rematadores, observarlos, y analizar en qué estado se encuentran en el momento, para asegurar la siguiente jugada.</p>
<p>Es algo netamente básico, que Tobio Kageyama aprendió lamentablemente, por las malas. </p>
<p>Desde que fue pequeño, quizás desde su nacimiento, el joven azabache ha sentido una increíble atracción por el balón de vóleibol. Su hermana, Miwa, siempre se encarga de recordarle cuando era un recién nacido, y no dejaba de babear su pelota. Sumado a ello, su abuelo, Kazuyo, era entrenador de un equipo municipal femenino, las Kitagawa Birds, por lo que le inculcó desde pequeño, aquel deporte que tanto le apasionaba, contagiándolo durante su crecimiento, esa llama ardiendo de amor, por el vóley.</p>
<p>Por lo mismo, apenas tuvo una edad prudente, siendo un infante, fue llevado a los entrenamientos, jugando a lanzarse pases con Miwa.</p>
<p>Toda su vida estuvo ligada al vóleibol. </p>
<p>Practicó, y practicó, sin parar. Dedicaba todos los minutos que fuesen necesarios en aquel deporte, obteniendo un magnifico dominio del balón, cultivando un increíble talento, para ser un excelente armador.</p>
<p>El niño prodigio.</p>
<p>Así lo habían apodado, por su increíble talento, esfuerzo y perseverancia, dedicando cada segundo libre de su vida, a practicar sin parar, aferrándose al recuerdo de su fallecido abuelo, a las palabras que quedaron marcadas, impregnadas, totalmente atadas a él.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Si te vuelves muy bueno, te prometo, que alguien aún mejor aparecerá"</em>
</p>
<p>Confiando ciegamente a ello, continuó creciendo, dándose cuenta que sus habilidades sociales y comunicativas no fueron totalmente desarrolladas. Le costaba en gran manera el expresarse, soltaba a diestra y siniestra las palabras, sin medir consecuencias, mucho menos en modular el tono a emplear cada vez que vociferaba una orden.</p>
<p>Comenzaba a perder los estribos, le molestaba en sobremanera ver como sus compañeros no se acoplaban a él, ni se esforzaban por jugar con todo su corazón empañando el tan bello deporte, que era el vínculo con su abuelo, en un universo paralelo.</p>
<p>Hasta que un haz de luz lo atravesó por un instante.</p>
<p>Se encontraron fuera del baño, su partido fue contra su secundaria, con un equipo defectuoso, desarmado, pero unido. Hacían todo el esfuerzo para que su capitán saltara hacia los pases.</p>
<p>Como una pequeña luciérnaga volando en los campos, en pleno verano, la noche reinando, las estrellas titilando, así era su luz. Pequeña, mas suficientemente brillante como para guiar un intento de equipo, a un partido deplorable.</p>
<p>No lo conocía, no sabía de su vida, sobre lo que hacía, y aún así lo encaró detrás de la malla. </p>
<p>Antes de irse por completo, la misma pequeña luciérnaga, lo desafiaba desde la escalera, lágrimas escurridizas en sus sonrojadas mejillas, y una promesa que lo ataba.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Te destronaré de tu título, y seré el que más tiempo esté en la cancha"</em>
</p>
<p>Si algo le gustaba a Kageyama tanto como el vóleibol, eran los desafíos implicados explícitamente con aquel deporte. Después de todo, una de sus metas, era derrotar a su primer rival, su senpai de secundaria Tōru Oikawa.</p>
<p>Ingresar a Karasuno, era encontrarse nuevamente con el pequeño haz de luz, quien se volvió su nuevo rival, luego de declararle la guerra, después del último partido de secundaria.</p>
<p>El nuevo equipo lo recibió con brazos abiertos, siendo conscientes como era él, su personalidad, su modo de jugar. Lo aceptaron sin chistar, sobre todo Shōyō Hinata, quien se volvió su rematador principal.</p>
<p>Luego del miedo por ver a sus compañeros darle la espalda, dejando caer el balón ante una increíble levantada, no lograba confiar del todo. La inseguridad de ser dejado atrás era enorme, le taladraba en el cerebro cada vez que lanzaba el balón a los aires, considerando que quizás era demasiado alto para los rematadores del equipo. </p>
<p>O eso creía.</p>
<p>
  <em>"¡Estoy aquí!"</em>
</p>
<p>Dos simples palabras, para devolver la confianza. En su campo de visión, en sus azulados iris, solo se reflejaba la viva imagen de Hinata saltando con todo, recibiendo gustoso su levantada, golpeando el balón, hacia el otro lado de la red, junto a una enorme sonrisa.</p>
<p>Brillante, destellante.</p>
<p>Como los rayos del sol, colándose por la entrada del gimnasio, que mantenía ambos pares de puertas abiertas, junto al anaranjado atardecer, justo como el cabello de Hinata.</p>
<p>Al inicio no coincidían del todo, sus personalidades eran opuestas, su físico mostraba la diferencia de altura siempre, mas dentro de la cancha, como si vibraran en la misma frecuencia, se encontraban, se entendían en todo momento, se complementaban como las piezas de un rompecabezas, concordando que la existencia del otro estaba diseñada para calzar de manera perfecta.</p>
<p>Aún así, tenían fallas.</p>
<p>Caer derrotados frente al equipo de Oikawa, les recordó sobre el camino largo por delante, que debían de cruzar juntos como compañeros de equipo.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, las cosas no estaban yendo del todo bien. </p>
<p>Su senpai de tercer año, Kōshi Sugawara, era el armador oficial del equipo, antes de su llegada. Un joven confiable, consejero, apoyador, y sobre todo caótico, siendo incluso tan desordenado como sus dos senpais de segundo año. Él era una de las personas, que le recordaba de algún modo, el tener que observar a sus compañeros de equipo, intuyendo el estado de ánimo en el que se encontraban, y en los partidos, aprovechar eso, escogiendo al rematador que encontrara en las condiciones más óptimas, para golpear el balón sobre la red.</p>
<p>El mismo que influyó un poco en su decisión final, al inicio del año, después de negarse rotundamente a levantarle el balón a Hinata, a realizarle levantadas a la pequeña luciérnaga. Observarlos practicar los recibimiento, en el patio de atrás, a un costado de la máquina expendedora, donde siempre obtenía su cartón de leche matutino.</p>
<p>Al momento que el más bajo de los primer año, expresó desde su boca, con un tono melancólico, el nunca haber tenido un equipo de verdad en la secundaria, saliendo adelante con lo poco que tenía a su alcance, fue el momento en que, recién Kageyama cayó en cuenta, sobre la situación acomplejada que atravesó su compañero, durante su último partido contra él.</p>
<p>Desde entonces, se guiaron ciegamente en el super ataque rápido a ojos cerrados de Hinata, creyendo que esa sería su arma mortal para cada partido. La derrota les refregó en la cara que era todo lo contrario, había un método para derribar sus ataques.</p>
<p>Por lo mismo, harto de ser detenido en el aire, de hacer todo el esfuerzo posible, para compensar la falta de altura dentro de la cancha, tomó una de las decisiones más egoístas y de crecimiento personal.</p>
<p>
  <em>Kageyama, no volveré a cerrar los ojos para rematar</em>
</p>
<p>Como un balde de agua fría, cayó sobre sí. No quería, realmente no tenía intenciones de permitirle al contrario acatar aquello, porque para él, su ataque estaba bien, solo debían perfeccionarlo.</p>
<p>Aunque en el fondo sabía que Hinata tenía razón, que debía de aprender a luchar por sí mismo, a no depender siempre de que el balón llegará si o si a su mano, para golpearlo, aún cuando no ve. Pero no quería permitírselo, seguía afirmando que su ataque estaba bien.</p>
<p>Y no era así.</p>
<p>Una gran pelea llegó a ellos. A empujones, gritos, algunos rasguños, ojos desafiantes, un chico bajo cansado de seguir estancado, harto que todos pasaran por su lado, y él siguiera en su sitio de confort. </p>
<p>No importaba cuánto les pidiese Hitoka Yachi, que ambos se detuviesen, no tuvo más opción que salir a buscar ayuda, encontrando a Ryūnosuke Tanaka en las cercanías, deteniendo a sus dos kōhai con un golpe en rostro de cada uno.</p>
<p>Como si un gran vidrio fuese lanzado al duro concreto, trisándose en muchos pedazos, esparcidos muy cerca, un gran impacto. Se quebró, igual que su relación.</p>
<p>No se hablaban, apenas se dirigían la mirada, las pocas palabras cruzadas eran netamente por asunto del juego. </p>
<p>Ya no habían encuentros en los recesos, ya no existían las prácticas del almuerzo, mucho menos los juegos después del entrenamiento.</p>
<p>Kageyama suspiraba en su habitación, agotado por toda la situación. Habían pasado días donde fue a hablar con Oikawa al taller de vóleibol infantil, recordando las crudas palabras que le dijo. Le encontraba la razón a todo, realmente era un rey tirano y egoísta.</p>
<p>Cuando comenzó a observar a Hinata, en forma de entenderlo como rematador, se encontró a sí mismo siguiéndolo por todos lados, dentro de la preparatoria. De a poco, se topaban por los pasillos, las conversaciones tomaba otros matices, ya no era sólo vóleibol.</p>
<p>Una dependencia que adquirió sin darse cuenta, hacia su compañero. El primero en decirle que no sabía como no confiar en él, el único dispuesto a estar horas y horas entrenando sin parar. Para el pelinegro, le era increíble tener a alguien a su lado, haciendo lo que le decía.</p>
<p>No, era tenerlo bajo él, siguiendo sus órdenes.</p>
<p>A pesar de la incomodidad dentro del campamento en Tokio, sus engranajes volvieron a conectar, el bloqueador central le demostró que él también podía, y sin siquiera notarlo, volvieron a ser un dúo de raros.</p>
<p>Sentarse con él en las escaleras, cargando su espalda en la puerta del gimnasio, escuchándolo parlotear sobre Natsu, su hermana menor, mientras formaba muchas sonrisas cegadoras, le era tan gratificante como un punto ganador.</p>
<p>Si algo había extrañado esos días, era ver sonreír a Hinata a su lado. Porque ya no era una pequeña luciérnaga, ni un haz de luz, ese chico parecía un foco radiante.</p>
<p>Brillas como el sol</p>
<p>La atención que le prestaba a su compañero a diario, era muchísimo más, a comparación del resto de su equipo. Algunos decían que era normal, porque pasaban el mayor tiempo juntos entrenando, otros decían que su rivalidad era mucho más que una amistad, y por último estaba Yachi, convencida que eran almas gemelas.</p>
<p>Porque se estaban esperando, para conocerse. Los dos sacan lo mejor del contrario, es por eso que su combinación es única y poderosa.</p>
<p>No entendía mucho de esas cosas, pero si comprendió la parte de sacar lo mejor de Hinata, porque creía en él, sabía que él lograría cosas aun más grandes.</p>
<p>Por lo mismo, después de volver del campamento para la selección nacional, le dijo que su salto será mayor.</p>
<p>
  <em>Tú, puedes volar más alto.</em>
</p>
<p>Las nacionales arribaron, el entusiasmo en cada partido, solo lograba aumentar los niveles de adrenalina en cada uno, sintiendo las ansias de comerse al mundo, seguir avanzando, ser finalistas, ganar.</p>
<p>Sobre todo Hinata.</p>
<p>Hinata y su primer equipo armado.</p>
<p>Hinata y su primer campeonato nacional.</p>
<p>Hinata y sus límites superados exageradamente.</p>
<p>Nada terminaría bien, y Kageyama lo sospechaba. Porque lo había observado durante esos días, porque ya no era capaz de quitar sus ojos de encima. Una mandarina parlante con uniforme anaranjado, aún extasiado luego de su excelente recepción, y aunque le negó verlo, la verdad es que había quedado grabado en su mente, fuerte y claro.</p>
<p>Durante la noche, lo vio totalmente activo, como un torbellino, sin poder quitar esa magnífica sonrisa, llena de satisfacción.</p>
<p>
  <em>Él, probablemente tiene fiebre</em>
</p>
<p>Salió de su boca, después de unos momentos en silencio, buscando aclarar su mente.</p>
<p>
  <em>No le di tanta importancia porque ha estado corriendo mucho, pero antes, sus manos estaban anormalmente calientes</em>
</p>
<p>Su cara se mantenía seria, estoica, aunque por dentro maldijera lo sucedido. </p>
<p>
  <em>Ha estado distraído desde anoche. La primera noche no pudo ni salir solo del baño, pero todo el día de ayer estuvo muy emocionado</em>
</p>
<p>Soltaba cada palabra como un relato. Un libro de anotaciones sobre las actitudes anteriores de su leal rematador, vociferado en amargas oraciones, porque lo había notado de antes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Normalmente después de un partido, él iría directo a comer, pero no comió o descansó después del último partido</em>
</p>
<p>La rabia quería aparecer, pero la ocultaba, necesitaba mantenerse sereno en la situación actual.</p>
<p>
  <em>Tuvo su interruptor encendido todo este tiempo, no sería de extrañar que se quede sin energías</em>
</p>
<p>Después de volver, trotando por las frías calles de Tokio, se dio un baño solo, meditando en todo lo sucedido durante esos días, aprovechando la última noche en la ciudad. Se maldecía por no haber obligado a Hinata a comer y descansar bien, de no haberlo cuidado mejor.</p>
<p>No era su responsabilidad, y la culpa era netamente del pelinaranjo, por no preocuparse de su estado. Sin embargo, tampoco podía atribuirle todo a él, lo entendía, más aún cuando conversó con Sugawara a escondidas, mientras le daba una pequeña palmada en la espalda.</p>
<p>A hurtadillas, buscó la habitación que albergaba un enfermo Shōyō, en medio de la noche. Abrió la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible, entrando en puntitas por la pieza. Se sentó a su lado, disfrutando de su ritmo acompasado al dormir, notando bajo sus ojos los rastros de un incesante llanto, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y sus labios entre abiertos.</p>
<p>Sus dedos acariciaban la anaranjada cabellera, sus yemas disfrutaban de la textura suave de ella. Siempre que discutían por alguna tontería, tenía la costumbre de agarrar su cabeza con la mano, o sus mejillas. Le gustaba ese tipo de contacto, porque podía disfrutar unos segundos, aunque no tuviese muy claro, el porque le había comenzado a interesar tener esa clase de cercanía con Hinata.</p>
<p>No quiso seguir dando importancia, prefería concentrarse en acariciar sus sedosas hebras, y onduladas puntas, paseando de vez en cuando por su frente, comprobando que la fiebre se había ido por completo; se deslizaba por su nariz en punta, lugar donde con un increíble atrevimiento, depositó un pequeño beso; y por último, sus regordetas mejillas cálidas.</p>
<p>Durante el segundo año de preparatoria, se habían vuelto más unidos, pasaban mucho más tiempo juntos. Ya era algo normal, en los días lluviosos, cuando el clima cambiaba estrepitosamente, correr con la bicicleta a un lado de él, ofreciéndole a Hinata el quedarse en casa, hasta que el aguacero se detuviera. </p>
<p>Cuando corría con más suerte, cayendo esas oportunidades un día viernes, Kageyama podía disfrutar de la compañía del contrario por todo el fin de semana.</p>
<p>Lo mejor de todo, que a pesar de las densas nubes negras, el cielo completamente cubierto por ellas, el pelinegro continuaba mirando el sol, porque este brillaba radiante a su lado, iluminando todo su paso con una simple, enorme, y hermosa sonrisa.</p>
<p>Siempre fue ajeno al amor, y todo lo relacionado con parejas, confesiones, cartas de San Valentín. Encontraba que era una pérdida de tiempo, el cuál podía ser invertido en vóleibol. Le bastó la experiencia de su antiguo senpai, cuando lo dejó su novia por el deporte que tanto le apasionaba; Kageyama creía que las relaciones daban miedo, porque te quitaban horas de entrenamiento. </p>
<p>Por lo mismo, ignoraba las cartas atiborradas en su casillero, o buscaba las palabras correctas —con mucho esfuerzo, para expresarse bien, después que Hinata le dijera estrictamente de ser amable en los rechazos—, al momento de recibir los sentimientos de otra persona, y no poder aceptarlos.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de su preciado compañero, no podía hacer como nada. Gracias a las nacionales, habían adquirido más popularidad, y de por si, el pelinegro sabía que su amigo era bastante social con sus compañeros de clases. Pero no le agradaba la idea que este también recibiera alguna expresión de amor externa.</p>
<p>No quería perderlo, tampoco que lo alejasen de él, porque si llegaba a tener una relación, no podían continuar con sus carreras en la mañana, sus almuerzos en conjunto, y estar hasta tarde después de los entrenamientos. Todo el tiempo invertido en vóley, sería destinado a otra persona.</p>
<p>Un día cambiándose ropa, escuchó a Tanaka a hablar sobre los celos, expresando su molestia porque todo iba bien con Shimizu, mas en su día a día, siempre era adulada por hombres, debido a su belleza.</p>
<p>Kageyama comprendió, que la molestia de las confesiones para Hinata, iba más allá de que le distraían —según él— de jugar, estaba celoso. </p>
<p>Le bastó todo aquel periodo escolar se su segundo año, para rectificar completamente sus sentimientos.</p>
<p>No se percató en qué momento, dejó de mirar al bloqueador central como un simple compañero, y comenzó a desarrollar algo más que cariño de amistad por él. </p>
<p>Le gustaba.</p>
<p>Se había enamorado de la persona, a quien consideraba el sol.</p>
<p>Lo reafirmó el día, que después de entrenar, pasaron a la tienda de Keishin Ukai, porque había encontrado un video importante para Hinata, quien expresó abiertamente, su interés por el vóleibol de playa. Comía su bollo de carne, observando de reojo al más bajo, quien se encontraba sentado en la silla de rodillas, totalmente concentrado en la tablet del entrenador.</p>
<p>Y como no iba a terminar de hacerlo, si él fue el primero en aceptarlo con todas las coyunturas del pasado, creyendo en él a ojos cerrados, quedándose siempre a su lado, a pesar de su característico ceño fruncido, y mal humor. A Hinata no le importaba que tuviese una sonrisa escalofriante, tampoco que discutieran por minorías, menos ser levemente golpeado en broma, él solo quería continuar caminando a la par, recibiendo todos los pases posibles, y golpearlos sin parar.</p>
<p>Había iluminado su vida, con la enorme sonrisa que siempre portaba, regalándole miradas azucaradas, mohín tiernos, pucheros infantiles, y siempre animándolo.</p>
<p>
  <em>No te preocupes, Kageyama-kun</em>
</p>
<p>Había caído totalmente rendido, ante los encantos tiernos y adorables de Hinata.</p>
<p>Estaban ingresando a tercero de preparatoria, el último año donde serían el dúo de raros, los últimos meses donde tendría la compañía de su rematador, los últimos días que pasarían juntos entrenando del amanecer hasta el anochecer. </p>
<p>Ninguno de los dos estaba convencido de ingresar a alguna universidad, lo único claro que tenían era seguir jugando y disfrutando del vóleibol.</p>
<p>Un futuro incierto, expectante, desconocido. Kageyama no sabía que pasaría el día de mañana, mas era consciente que el periodo de tiempo que le quedaba al lado de Hinata dentro del Karasuno, era la última oportunidad para intentar un movimiento.</p>
<p>Es momento de tomar un cohete, directo al sol, aunque pueda salir quemado en el proceso</p>
<p>El otoño se hacía presente, le era agradable los climas frescos, sobre todo el invierno, aunque desde que conoció el cumpleaños de Hinata, había comenzado a desarrollar un interés por el inicio del verano.</p>
<p>Aquel día estaba nublado, el petricor inundaba sus fosas nasales, el frío se colaba en su cuello, soltando su cuerpo pequeños tiritones. Las manos cálidas del pelinaranjo tomaron su rostro, sintiendo la calidez de sus guantes; aquellos ojos caramelo, lo embriagaban de dulzor, resplandeciendo incluso con el cielo gris, porque aquella brillante sonrisa, le hacía competencia a la estrella más grande del sistema solar.</p>
<p>Como si leyese sus pensamientos, Kageyama vio como el contrario se despojaba de la característica bufanda verde, envolviéndola en su cuello, mientras le adornaba un adorable sonrojo en las suaves mejillas.</p>
<p>
  <em>No tienes que devolvérmela, Kageyama. Tengo otra en mi casa; te la regalo.</em>
</p>
<p>Se aferró a ella durante toda la fría época, porque era tener una parte de Hinata consigo. </p>
<p>Sus sentimientos se desbordaban, como una llave sobrellenando un balde, sin intenciones de cerrarse. Decidió envalentonarse, invitando a su amigo pasar el día en su casa, aprovechando que no estarían sus padres, podrían jugar toda la noche si quisiesen, después de todo, nadie interrumpiría.</p>
<p>Esos eran sus claro planes, pero estar con él en su habitación, solo lo colocaba más nervioso. Ambos sentados en el suelo, viendo una revista de vóleibol, chocando sus hombros de vez en cuando, inhalando la fragancia del cabello de Hinata, gracias a la increíble cercanía de sus caras. De vez en cuando, lo quedaba mirando fijo en los labios, hasta que el contrario se percataba de ello, generándose una atmósfera totalmente distinta, donde no importaba que sus narices se rozaran, daba la sensación que solo querían cruzar la invisible línea.</p>
<p>El celular del más bajo comenzó a sonar, reventando la burbuja romántica inflada, cambiándose por un ambiente tenso, extraño. Buscando alivianar aquello, se levantó de su lugar, parándose por la habitación, hablando como nada con su mamá. El pelinegro decidió imitar su acción, parándose detrás de él, depositando un beso en la coronilla, mientras continuaba parloteando. Sintió como el cuerpo del chico pegaba un pequeño brinco, ante el asombro de recibir esa clase de caricia, sobre todo, cuando unos brazos lo rodeaban, y sentía unos labios en su cuello.</p>
<p>La llamada fue finalizada, dejando su celular en el suelo. No le importó que cayese, estaba más pendiente de las caricias de Kageyama; quien de un momento a otro, lo tenía acorralado contra la pared, mirándolo con esos ojos azules intensos, que tanto le fascinaba. Como una especie de juego, ambos recorrían el rostro del contrario con los labios, rozándolos en cada movimiento.</p>
<p>En una ágil acción, atrapó la boca de Hinata, besándola por fin, después de tanto anhelo. Sus manos viajaron a la cintura del nombrado, brindándole pequeños toques bajo la playera, sintiendo la suave piel, hasta atraparlo completamente. Sentía como su nuca era acariciada por los dedos del bloqueador central, luego de tomarlo por el cuello, para profundizar el torpe beso.</p>
<p>Eran unos inexpertos, a ratos sus dientes chocaban, pero aún así, continuaban, no se separaban. Unos segundos juntaron sus frentes, recobrando el aliento perdido, volviéndose a encontrar sus lenguas con desesperación, en un beso frenético.</p>
<p>No saben cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, sus labios se entumecieron, los dos sentados en el suelo, en una extraña posición, donde Hinata terminó con las piernas sobre los muslos de Kageyama.</p>
<p>
  <em>Me gustas</em>
</p>
<p>Escapó de los labios del más alto, mirándolo con cariño, al dueño de sus pensamientos.</p>
<p>
  <em>Tú también, me gustas</em>
</p>
<p>Fue la respuesta que recibió, la que tanto esperó. El punto de inicio a una relación.</p>
<p>Eran dos adolescentes, descubriendo lo que era el amor, tomándose de las manos en cada oportunidad que podían, escondiéndose en los pasillos o detrás de las cortinas, con tal de besarse fugazmente en algún receso; los almuerzos se habían vuelto mucho más sabrosos, compartiendo sus bentos, antes de practicar pases en el patio. Cuando finalizaban sus prácticas extras, después de las verdaderas, caminaban juntos, con sus dedos entrelazados, hasta el tope del camino, donde inevitablemente debían ser separados.</p>
<p>No sabía lo que vendría a futuro, puede que al igual que ir a sus respectivos hogares, en sus destinos también deban tomar rutas distintas, pero sabrían llevarlo. Después de todo, ahora Kageyama tenía el sol que lo guiaba, confiando siempre en la sonrisa de Hinata.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>